superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Marie-Claude
Marie's Grog and Gruel Inn is a welcome respite to the weary and frightened citizens of the Glauerdoom Moor. Inside, multiple hearths blaze brightly and a broad assortment of axes line the walls, in easy reach for every patron should the restless dead seek to gain entrance. Over the rumble of talk and laughter, minstrels' songs keep the gloom at bay. While Marie's home brewed grog and hearty rabbit stew warms their bellies. Stats * Type: 'Human Hero * '''Crystal Affinity: 'Sapphire * 'Abilities: 'Tough * 'Unique Actions: 'Rolling Pin, Frying Pan * 'Potions: 'Hearty Grog * '''Movement Points: 6 * Action Points: 3 * Strength: 3B (Melee: 1) * Armor: 2R (Defense) * Willpower: 2B * Dexterity: 3B * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 2 Gameplay Stats: '''Marie-Claude has average offense of 3B STR and above average defense of 2R ARM. She has Tough and can hold 2 potions, '''Abilities: Rolling Pin gives her access to melee Sweep 2 AOE, but she may struggle to consistently hit until she improves her STR. Frying Pan '''increases her offense to 3B1R STR (3.17 avg/9 max) and inflicts Bane. Although Frying Pan increases her offense and inflicting Bane allows her and her party to better wound a target, she has to be able to hit with Frying Pan in the first place and thus is not considered a Blaster. Likewise, with the changes to status effects being removed at the end of each model's activation, including monsters, the value of Bane is restricted to Marie-Claude and the hero(s) that activate after her before the next Consul's activation. Marie-Claude's can use Rolling Pin to defeat multiple, weak monsters and Frying Pan gives her increased offense to deal with stronger monsters and debuff them for the party. Although she has Tough, a potion that heals, and above average ARM, she doesn't have any other abilities that allow her to Tank. She also has difficulty supplying her own potions since her only access to Red offense dice is from Frying Pan. '''Potion: Hearty Grog provides the party access to an emergency potion for Heal 1, Remedy. It has more value when fighting monsters that inflict multiple status effects and since Marie-Claude can carry two potions, multiple heroes can use her potion during the Consul turn. As usual, it cannot be used by heroes suffering from Ice or Knockdown. Strategy: '''Marie-Claude is a defensive AOE Debuffer Healer melee STR hero. She should use '''Rolling Pin for AOE and Frying Pan on high defense targets. Hearty Grog '''should be kept in supply to Heal and Remedy heroes as needed. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Marie-Claude uses STR to improve her offense and ARM to improve her defense. Prioritize giving her Red STR to allow her to supply her own potions for Hearty Grog in addition to improving her unique offensive actions. '''Limitations: '''Marie-Claude has good unique actions and potion, but only has average starting offense. If she does not improve her STR, she may quickly find herself unable to wound monsters or supply potions to use Hearty Grog. Although she has above average defense and Tough, she doesn't have sufficient defensive abilities or Healing to allow her to Tank while also having enough offense to be a threat. She lost a lot of power due to the 2.0 status effect changes since Frying Pan must be used more frequently to reapply Bane. '''Party: Marie-Claude can fulfill the AOE Healer STR role in a party. Her party should ideally include high offense heroes that can consistently keep her supplied with potions so she can fulfill her Healer role. She will ideally not party with other STR heroes since she is very reliant on STR equipment to maintain effectiveness as the game progresses. Available Through Stilt Town Zombies Warband __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heroes Category:Stilt Town Zombies Warband